objectshow87fandomcom-20200215-history
Stick Figure
Stick Figure is a contestant and winner of Object Show 87. He is voiced by XanyLeaves. Appearance He is a poorly drawn stick figure with an oddly shaped face. His animation consists of constantly opening his mouth and waving his right arm. In This Is a Funeral!, he was changed to a slightly better-drawn version. Coverage In New Horizons, Stick Figure asked PSVita what the show was. He also asked Keemstar who his favorite BFDI character is. He asked Picture of the Simpsons what's up, and after Keemstar insulted POTS, Stick Figure told him to shut up. During the challenge, he was the first to fall off, putting him up for elimination. In Go Away!, Keemstar woke up POTS and Stick Figure at 4:30 in the morning, and after POTS told him to go back to bed, Stick Figure told POTS to stop bullying Keemstar. After Bin asked him why he was being nice to Keemstar, Stick Figure asked Bin why he was being mean to Keemstar. When Bin said that Keemstar pushed him off the platform, Stick Figure told him to "Go away!" and pushed him off a cliff. He later did the same to Midget. During the team-picking, since Spider Leg was eliminated, Stick Figure became the replacement team captain. He chose Keemstar, Yellow Kite, and Bin onto his team. Since Keemstar won the challenge, Stick Figure gained immunity. In This Is a Funeral!, Stick Figure announced his asset change to Keemstar and Box of Crayons, only to be angered by both. He then called PSVita stupid. He then called Evil PSVita fat. He then said he's scared of both Evil PSVita and Keemstar's temper. He then arranged a funeral for Evil PSVita. He then called PSVita a bad person. During the challenge, he tried to dance but fell over. Nonetheless, he was safe from instant elimination and was put UFE. In ''Three Eliminations and a Wedding'', Stick Figure noticed Keemstar was invited to Midget and Spider Leg's wedding and said he wished he could go. He then asked why PSVita was mad. After PSVita explained his mistake, SF asked what could the viewers like more than an elimination, leading to PSVita rejoining (and re-eliminating) Big Benny. At the debut, he said he hoped Inanimate Insanity Shirt was cool, then he slapped Picture of the Simpsons for calling him an idiot. After the elimination, he pointed out that they missed Halloween. He then called POTS and Yellow Kite bullies and said he missed Keemstar. After POTS showed up in an Evil PSVita costume, Stick Figure said he was glad Keemstar was at the wedding, then put on his costume in two seconds. He then got mad at PSVita for wanting to ruin the wedding but was forced to do it anyway. Since Keemstar set off Creeper from Minecraft, SF was put up for elimination. Trivia * Stick Figure is the 1st Object Show Winner to be a non-object male Category:A to Z Category:Contestants Category:Stick Figure's team Category:Characters Category:Object Show 87 Category:Non Objects Category:Team Captains